Yo soy quien te protegerá
by I.ProOmise
Summary: -Yo no voy a morir- le susurró con dulzura, tomándolo por sorpresa– Y es porque yo soy quien te protegerá. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de SAO pertenecen a Reki Kawahara, sólo los tomé para describir una escena del capítulo 10**

Hacía mucho tiempo que esta idea asaltó mi cabeza mientras veía el capitulo, siento que aquí los dos tuvieron una conexión muy especial y que a partir de ese momento, las cosas cambiaron completamente. Está cortito pero siento que expresé lo que quería

* * *

**Yo soy quien te protegerá**

Asuna estaba sentada frente al muchacho, observando como hacía pequeñas rabietas sobre el uniforme que de ahora en adelante portaría.

-¿No hay algo que no destaque tanto?- preguntó desanimado, sujetando las orillas de la gabardina

-Ese es uno de los menos llamativos, además, se ve muy bien en ti- contestó con una sonrisa.

Kirito suspiró resignado y se dejó caer sobre la cama que estaba a su espalda. Lucía realmente deprimido.

-Un gremio ¿huh?

Ahora la castaña se sentía realmente mal, lo único que quería era tomar un pequeño descanso del Gremio, y ahora, había arrastrado a Kirito hacia su desastrosa vida.

-No pretendía arrastrarte a esto- susurró apenada.

El chico se dio cuenta de que la muchacha se sentía mal y se apresuró a contestar.

-No, es una buena oportunidad. Había llegado al límite de lo que puedo hacer solo.

Asuna sonrió. El chico en verdad sabía ser dulce cuando quería y ahora se deshacía de su pesadez para no torturarla más.

-Eso me hace sentir mejor.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento. Mirando hacia el infinito. La muchacha se daba cuenta de la resignación del pelinegro, pero hasta ahora no comprendía por qué había decidido aislarse de todos. Estar en un gremio no era tan malo, tienes el apoyo de otros compañeros. Debía haber alguna razón de peso para que se comportara de esa forma, pero ¿cuál?

-Oye Kirito, quiero que me digas por qué evitabas a los gremios, y a otras personas.

El chico no contestó.

-No es sólo porque eres un _beta tester_ o porque tienes una habilidad única ¿verdad? Tú eres una buena persona.

El silencio continuaba, Kirito desvió la vista, evitando el contacto con los ojos marrones de Asuna, al mismo tiempo que a su cabeza acudían los recuerdos que había querido reprimir. Era realmente difícil hablar sobre eso. No es un tema de conversación con el cual acudes en una cita, aunque claro, ellos no estaban teniendo una.

Si todo eso ya había sucedido ¿Por qué aún sentía que la culpa lo embargaba? La chica había tocado un punto realmente sensible en su vida y no sabía si contarle o no.

"¿Qué más da?" Se dijo a sí mismo. Después de todo, ya estaba cansado de lidiar con sus problemas solo. Además, ahora Asuna estaba con él y por increíble que pareciera, comenzaba a sentirse acompañado de verdad.

-Fue hace mucho tiempo…- comenzó.

La chica se enderezó para prestar más atención, le había lanzado la pregunta así sin más y por el tiempo que se había tomado en procesar la información, había dado por sentado que no contestaría.

-Hace un año me uní a un Gremio, por una vez. Era pequeño, con sólo cinco personas. Su nombre era _"Gatos negros iluminados por la luna". _Para ser honesto, sus niveles eran mucho menores que los míos y pensé que si les decía mi verdadero nivel, se retractarían. Pero escondí mi nivel y me uní al gremio. Sentía algo de envidia por la manera tan relajada en la que se comportaban. Pero un día…

Guardó silencio un momento, recordando a esos chicos tan alegres y despreocupados. Se comparó consigo mismo, siempre desafiante, preocupado sólo por permanecer en la delantera y terminar el juego para salir de ese lugar. Las imágenes trágicas lo asaltaron sin piedad. La chica lo observaba atenta a que continuara, pero adivinando lo que sucedía, su expresión se transformó en una de terror.

-Yo fui el responsable de que murieran. SI no hubiese escondido el hecho de que era un beater, pude haberles advertido lo peligroso de esa trampa. Todos ellos…Sacchi… Yo los maté.

Millones de preguntas se agolpaban en la cabeza y morían por brotar de los labios de la castaña, ¿Sacchi? ¿Había tan sido importante para él? Quizá jamás lo descubriría, pero al menos ahora conocía la historia de ese muchacho y al verlo tan triste, culpable y desolado, no pudo reprimir el impulso de ponerse de pie y tomando su rostro, lo miró a los ojos, intensamente, con la esperanza de brindarle el apoyo y la seguridad que necesitaba, quería demostrarle a través de esa mirada, el amor que en ella había nacido. No deseaba que olvidara su pasado, sólo que mirara hacia adelante, que todas esas heridas terminaran de cicatrizar para que le permitieran seguir viviendo en paz. En ese momento, se prometió a sí misma que lo protegería a cualquier costo, que incluso daría su propia vida por la de él.

-Yo no voy a morir- le susurró con dulzura, tomándolo por sorpresa– Y es porque yo soy quien te protegerá.

Se acercó más a Kirito y lo abrazó, resguardando su rostro entre su pecho y sus brazos. El chico resistió el impulso de llorar, quiso corresponderle, pero el temor de la pérdida le impidió sujetarla y sólo dejó su mano en el aire. No la abrazó, pero desde ese momento se dio cuenta de que jamás volvería a estar solo, que Asuna estaría siempre con él, apoyándolo, amándolo y se quedó ahí, entre los brazos de la muchacha.

* * *

Review porfitas n.n


End file.
